Marron's Child
by roselove
Summary: Marron is pregnant but the father does want the responibility of the child, but Marron won't let him close to her. What will happen to Marron and her child.
1. Prolounge

Marron's Child 

I was four months pregnant and on the way home for Christmas break. I really could not believe my unluckiness that it took Goten and I only one time to get me pregnant. Of course he did not know yet because he was still with Paris and yes I knew that I was making a big mistake in coming home. My parents Kuririn and 18 are very supportive if my decision to have this kid, even though as Vegeta says it will only turn out to look like Son Goku. My fear is that it will turn out like Vegeta and his crazy son trunks. Yes I used to trunks but then he turned into a womanizer like Yamucha and I decide that I was not going to sit around and wait for him to Change. Basically I have told no one except my family that I am having a kid. Oh well five more hours until I am home. Then I'll tell how I let this happen.


	2. The dreaded reacton from the father

When I got home I was extremely tired, hey I know what you are thinking how can she be so tired. Well it basically is because I am pregnant with a sayia-jin baby. Well this all started before I wen off to school in America, I went for the Business Mangement. But before I went, Trunks decided to throw a big bash for me making it into college, well what I mean is that everyone thought that I would not make into college. That night I slept with Goten and then the next day I left for college. Oh well out of that night a few months later, more like three months I found out that I was pregnant, so I have know for about one month total. Krillian wanted to kick Goten's butt into the neither world but him being the son of his best friend. Well right now I have to go face Goten and his family but I'll write later.   
We went to go visit Son Goku, needless to say that it was an interesting trip. "Hi there Goten."   
"Hey there Marron, what one second there is something different about you!" Oh crap, Oh shit! My mind thinks about ten million different things. "Ummmmm, Goten there is something that I have to tell you." "well I'm pregnant and it is your child!". With that Goten faints along with Chi Chi who trys to run me out of the House with the frying pan. Oh well Goku was not shocked at all by this annoucement. All that he said was if we needed any help that it would be his son's pleasure to do his duty. We left after that. All that I wanted to do we get home was rest.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Dragonball Z or anything that relates to it. This was just an idea that popped into my head. 


	3. The Baby shower

The next few days went by and then Goten showed up on my door step wanting me to marry him. He does not know that I have someone in America who is waiting for me to get back to school. Yes I do plan on going back to school before the child is born. Pan thinks that I am out of my mind for turning down Goten who dumped Paris after we slept together. Actually what happened was that Paris found out from Trunks who found out from me that our relationship was not working out because of another person. Trunks found out that I was pregnant from coming and visiting me and he knew that the child was not his,in fact we never did anything. So he was pissed off at me. Basically Goten gave me a helluva night in bed. In fact we broke the bed, and the table and the fridge. Boy, was Bulma mad in the morning. Well, Master Roshi is still a pervert and Oolong, shudders, always want to touch my stomach. I found out that I am going to stay home for a month. The only downfall of having a kid with Goten is that you get a very large appetite because the kid is one fourth saiy-jin and another time is when you feel like the kid is using your womb like a target for a Kamehameha attack. Chi Chi came over earlier and apologized for running after me with a frying pan. Well diary I have to go get ready for a baby shower, oh joy.   
I got a baby shower that day, thanks to my mom and Bulma. I got a lot of baby things that I needed such as a crib with matching moons and stars crib lineing set. Yes I asked for everything to be moons ands Stars. From Vegeta, yes Vegeta, I got a tiny baby gi and a little plastic sword, I think he wants me to have a boy. From Yamucha, a moon and stars tap light and a baby moniter that will not break against ki attacks. Thanks Yamucha I needed that baby moniter. From Puur, I got a cute blue and green undershirts. From Chi Chi and Goku, I got a cute bathing suit if its a girl and swimming trunks if its a boy and matching sunglasses. From Trunks, a supply of capsules to hold everything that I need and some more and a cute changing table that just moons on it. From my parents I got some baby clothes that were blue and green. Thanks Mom and Dad! From Goten,I got another training gi and some cute shoes for the kid. From Bra I got some pajamas sets and some really cute stuffed animals. That is all the gifts that I got I know thatsome friends of mine from high school did not come but it was only for my family's friends to see me and give me gifts.   
I was very tired that night but I promised Bra-chan and Pan-chan that they could spend the night with me. Boy, I'm starving! I wonder what is for dinner, oh yeah my parents went out I guess that I have to cook for all of us. Well th at was chore, trying bending down with a big belly on you. Well at least I had help with getting things for dinner that I needed. Believe me all that I ate for dinner was salad and some green tea. While bra and Pan pigged out on the on the pasta. Well time for bed. Love Marron   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Dragonball Z or anything that relates to it. This was just an idea that popped into my head.   
Thanks Aymei for the review and I hope that you lie the next two parts of the story. I am doing the story mostly in the first person so if you don't like don't read. I hope that everyone likes the story. I'll try to have chapter four up in the next few days before Thanks giving thats when I get to go home and relax from a while at College.   
  
See ya'll Later!   
Roselove 


	4. The Day of Shopping

I woke up the next morning and puked my guts out, at least that what it seemed liked to me. Trunks and Goten were coming over today to take me shopping. Well I did need some new clothes and hopefully there be some cute dresses that I like. Well onwards to the day.   
  
"Hey there Goten and Trunks!" Well at least I have two bodyguards with me.   
"So trunks how pan and don't tell me that you are not dating yet." "Come on trunks you need to ask her out before another guy gets her."   
  
"Goten, look at that little boy over there, he is sooo cute!" Hehe I thought maybe he'll get used to the idea of me having his child I mean when I told him that, he fainted on me. Well hopefully the kid would like to learn how to fight and I think that would make Goten's day.   
  
"Hey Marron, look at that dress, its in your favorite color, Pink!" said Goten. Well at least it got her looking at clothes and trunks punched me because I really do not want kids at all. I really don't remember ever being with marron, but it could of happened the night before she went off to college because I drank a lot and I could have done something with Marron. Man, I only want to be with Paris and not be having a Kid with Marron.   
  
Trunks thought to himself. Well at least there will have to be a time for Goten to get used to having what my father would call a brat. Hopefully when the kid is old enough to start training that he trains the kid or else I'll do it. Marron maybe a fighter some what but she should not have to train her child herself.   
  
Well diary, today was a good day and I hope that everything goes well because mom and dad decide that all of us are going to go on a vacation. Yea! A vaction at the beach, I live on the beach but I have not had the time to enjoy a beach. Then once we get back the yearly martial arts competition is in a couple of days and Dad is entering in this year again. He said the only reason he was entering was because I'll need the money to pay off the hospital when I have the baby. Oh man, what if the kid does not have a nose. Help, I hope that does not happen.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Dragonball Z or anything that relates to it. This was just an idea that popped into my head.   
  
Hey there people, I know what you are thinking but in the end there will be a Goten/Marron relationship going on but that will not happen until I feel thats it right to do that. I am sooo mean to Goten and Marron.   
  
See ya'll Later!   
Roselove 


	5. The next Weeks

Ahhhh!!!! I yell as go down the stairs to answer the door and I have only been home for two weekes and two more and I get to go back to school. Dairy let me update on what has happened. Well Paris broke up with Goten once she learned he was going to be a daddy, basically Goten was on his hands and knees begging her not to go. Ah well, you can guess who tipped her off and I think that it was B-chan and P-chan. I missed them while I have been at school. Mom and daddy are happy that I am still going to go to school but they wish that I would come close and ouch, my baby just kicked, I swear this kid is actually doing the Kamahamaha ki attack in my womb. I am not relishing pushing out this kid but I am thinking about transferring to a school here and living here at home with the old pervert and Oolong the pervert pig. Which I heard about the stories about how the Bulma and them got together and found the dragonballs. Well Trunks is on his way to take the three girls shopping I need new clothes. Until later Dairy!!!!  
  
  
  
"Hey Boxer-boy I say as I get into the car to go to Satan's city's mall and I realized that Videl and Bulm aare with us this time on the trip to the mall so I can talk to Bulma about how she handle everything when she had Trunks. Later on in the evening, back at home. I told my perents that I would be staying here to be home and to go to school, they jumped up and down from excitement that they will the first one to see their grandchild and Goku and his family came over and we had a nice dinner except for the fact that Goten was crying still over Parseu.  
  
  
  
Next time on a episode of DragonBall GT  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own anything Dragon Ball so don't sue me please. You'll get NOTHING!!!! 


	6. The Month After

Well it been one month Diary since coming home, and well all I have to say is that Goten is not taking the whole having a child together right, besides Master Roshi is just bad, I mean it only been a month and it only my fifth month but do Bulma and Videl have to talk about giving birth, it just they are scaring the crap out me, and well officially I cannot go to school, says the college here in Satan City, welll to bad at aleast I have my books and dreams.  
  
I have kept trying over the month that I have been home to get Trunks and Pan together, but it doesn't seem to be working because Trunks seems to only still interested in me though it cute but I don't want him anymore or do I, well we dated over a year so I expect to still have feelings for the guy. Of course this kid is still very active within my womb and I finally got an ultrasound, which means the doctor fainted when he saw the tail well I guess the world isn't ready for another Super saiyan on the way. I went laughing all the way home but for now this all that I have to write and I gotta go with my mom and fix a healthy supper.  
  
AN:  
  
I know, I know been over a year since I started this story, major author's block and well no internet connection for this long  
  
Love ya, all  
  
Roselove. 


End file.
